Un momento en la morgue
by Esciam
Summary: Porque nos merecemos tener una historia completa de nuestro querido Ducky...


**Disclaimer: **Los creadores de NCIS son Donald P. Bellisario, Dom McGill y esa serie y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**OoOoO**

**Un momento en la morgue**

Los dos estaban sentados al escritorio, haciendo papeleo. El último caso de Gibbs había llevado tres cuerpos hasta su morgue, seguidos por los dolientes, el asesino capturado y, junto a todo eso, la burocracia.

El furor se había terminado, los muertos estaban en ese momento en sus ataúdes de aceros y ellos, los vivos, debían seguir con su vida.

Palmer estaba aburrido por lo que, después de poco más de una hora en que estuvieron escribiendo sobre cada uno de los cuerpos, se decidió a decir:

—Al final no me dijo porqué le interesó tanto la ponencia sobre ética y respeto que impartieron en el congreso del fin de semana. —sabiendo que, de alguna forma, la contestación se convertiría en algo mucho más interesante de lo que se podía pensar.

Ducky subió la mirada de su papeleo al instante y, después de inspeccionar la expresión de Palmer, suavizó la suya con una mirada cariñosa y asintió.

—Sí, Jethro tiene la particularidad de aparecer no sólo cuando acabo de descubrir algo de interés para la investigación, sino en medio de alguna de mis mejores historias.

—¿Y entonces? —preguntó con una sonrisa casi infantil Palmer.

Ducky dejó el lapicero sobre los papeles y se quitó los anteojos para ponerse más cómodo. Jimmy simplemente se acomodó mejor en la silla, esperando.

—Pues, como le había dicho señor Palmer, aunque las cuestiones éticas en contraposición al sentido del respeto que la colega nos hizo notar sobre el trato que se les dispensa a los cuerpos con los que trabajamos; me parecieron muy interesantes en sí; la verdadera razón por la que esa ponencia fue tan importante para mí, tiene sus raíces en la primera mitad del año 1973.

Ducky también se acomodó mejor en su silla, miró ligeramente hacia arriba, y llevó sus manos reposadamente hacia su regazo… Palmer sonrió aún más de expectación y se dispuso a oír:

—Ya le había comentado, señor Palmer, que por esos años fui parte de la Cruz Roja Internacional, gracias a lo cual estuve varios meses en diferentes países de África con el fin de tratar de hacer un poco en un lugar donde tanto se necesitaba. —negó ligeramente con la cabeza—. Las necesidades se hacen aún más cruentas de presenciar cuando son las más básicas las que se piden a gritos… Pobre continente, aún lo sigue siendo…

Se mantuvo en silencio, su mirada ligeramente perdida, como si al frente viera una mirada y cuerpo que pidiera agua o comida, mientras el calor viciado a muerte lo rodeara con fuerza. Palmer casi lo sintió… a veces él también se perdía en sus ensoñaciones sobre los recuerdos del doctor Mallard, que lo transportaba fuera de esa morgue fría y, en cierta forma, gris.

Dio un leve respingo cuando Ducky continuó con su relato:

—… Por circunstancias que luego le puedo contar, nos encontramos, mi equipo y yo, en un territorio de matanza en Burundi, poco más que un día después de que este se diera. Por esos años, el genocidio que Ruanda dispensaba contra los Hutus era aún peor que los que se han visto en los últimos años. Lamento tener que decir, que no era la primera matanza que veíamos, pero sí la más grande… ¡Es terrible como siempre el ser humano ha encontrado a quien odiar a su alrededor!

—Es algo que siempre vemos por aquí —comentó Palmer, aún así, no menos circunspecto.

—Las morgues no se llenan de los que mueren pacíficamente en su cama, ¿no es cierto, señor Palmer?

Él simplemente asintió mientras subía un hombro. El doctor Mallard siguió con su idea:

—… Aunque es bueno recordar que la gran mayoría, no muere asesinada o por hambre… De hecho, un informe reciente de la Organización Mundial de la Salud dice que la violencia es el responsable de sólo el 14% de las defunciones de los hombres, y el 7% de las mujeres, aunque se tiene que tener en cuenta que siempre hay una dificultad a la hora de poder recolectar la información fidedignamente.

Se quedó un instante pensando en lo que antes estaba contando, y rápidamente volvió al hilo de conversación:

—Pero le estaba contando de mi experiencia en Burundi.

»Era una mañana calurosa y el aire no sólo estaba impregnado de calinas por el calor del lugar, sino que el olor de los cuerpos descomponiéndose era muy fuerte. El equipo y yo, dos guías que no recuerdo sus nombres porque se habían apodado a ellos mismos el "Alto" y el "Bajo" por, obviamente, su marcada diferencia en contexturas; una pareja de doctores ingleses, los Beckinsale y yo; recorrimos el lugar en busca de… en verdad no sabíamos qué, porque estoy seguro de que ninguno esperaba poder salvar a alguno del lugar, más que acompañarlo en la muerte, tal vez.

»Sin embargo, se dio el milagro. —Ducky se irguió un poco en su sillón, y miró con una energía y sonrisa a Palmer, sintiendo en su interior parte de la emoción que debió haberlo embargado por lo que le iba a contar. Empezó a gesticular con las manos—. De repente, Hellen, Hellen Beckinsale, empezó a gritar por nosotros. Aunque estuviéramos por más cansados, asustados y hastiados ante tanta muerte, algo en sus gritos me hizo tener esperanza y fuerza para correr a su encuentro.

En ese momento, dejó de hablar, disfrutando de un momento de expectación que todo buen contador de historias sabía escoger.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Un sobreviviente? —preguntó enseguida su interlocutor.

Ducky le señaló por un instante con un dedo, diciendo:

—¡Exacto, señor Palmer! —éste sonrió en demasía mientras Ducky volvía a su historia—. Debajo del cuerpo de una mujer baleada al menos cinco veces, se encontraba una niña que bien podía tener entre 2 y 4 años de edad; como sabes, el desarrollo infantil en lugares con tan precarios recursos suele ser muy golpeada, y esa niña no estaba en sus mejores condiciones, no sólo físicas. Aunque el cuerpo de su madre se estaba descomponiendo como los demás, cuando Hellen quiso sacarla de ahí, se aferró a éste con todas sus fuerzas, gritando… —Los ojos de Ducky brillaron un poco de la emoción.

—Eso debió ser crudo de presenciar —comentó Palmer, después de tragar saliva con fuerza.

Ducky asintió:

—Sí, pero en ese momento, recuerdo que simplemente estaba muy aliviado de que la niña tuviera fuerza hasta pelear de esa manera.

»Kenneth, el esposo de Hellen, le hizo ver que era mejor dejarla ahí por el momento, y le presentó a la niña la cantimplora con agua que "Bajo" llevaba. Después de que la niña tomara con decisión, aunque terminara tosiendo la mayoría del agua, logramos entre Hellen y yo, sacarla de debajo del cuerpo. Mientras Hellen y Kenneth trataban de calmarla, porque la niña había roto a llorar, yo la revisé. Tenía una herida sin importancia en un brazo pero, por lo demás, su madre había conseguido que ninguno de los balazos dieran con ella… era sorprendente.

»Cuando logré por fin hacerle las puntadas a la niña, supe que "Alto" había llamado a la base, para decir que regresaríamos con un sobreviviente y coordinar en busca de ayuda para volver a enterrar los cuerpos… Aunque el milagro seguía con vida, pronto nos hundimos de nuevo en la realidad de nuestro campamento con varios heridos y moribundos.

Por la forma en que terminó de decir lo anterior, parecía que esa era el final de la historia, aunque Palmer enseguida se encargó de preguntar:

—¿Qué pasó con la niña?

Ducky sonrió. Había esperado que él le hiciera la pregunta, que enseguida contestó:

—Sobrevivió. Los Beckinsale lograron sacarla del país cuando regresaron a Inglaterra, la adoptaron y se convirtió en una excelente médica forense que hace ponencias sobre el respeto a los cuerpos.

Palmer abrió los ojos en demasía, no se lo había visto venir. Ducky rió un poco por lo bajo y luego siguió con tono divertido:

—Pues sí, por eso esa ponencia fue interesante. Confieso que yo jamás la hubiera reconocido, si ella no hubiera venido directo hacia a mí y no me hubiera preguntado: "¿Usted es el doctor Mallard? ¿Donald Mallard?" ¡Se imaginará, señor Palmer, mi extrañeza! Cuando ella me explicó que me reconoció por una vieja foto de sus padres, en la que yo estaba…

»¡Dios santo! A veces los milagros sí son duraderos. Ahora, esa niña de hace varios años que casi muere en una masacre en Burundi es una mujer hecha y derecha, que me explicaba que el saber que la última voluntad de su madre biológica se logró a través de su cuerpo inerte, que ella viviera; fue una de sus grandes razones por la que se convirtió en forense… y hacía ponencias sobre el respeto a los cuerpos con los que se trabaja.

—Es algo hasta bizarro, que se volvieran a encontrar casi 40 años después —fue lo único que pudo decir Palmer.

Ducky asintió, irguiéndose y poniéndose los lentes. Era hora de volver al trabajo, pero aún así, seguía comentando:

—Una mujer admirable y muy interesante, la cena que compartimos fue deliciosa… Kendra Ndiaye, —sonrió y negó muy divertido, mientras cogía el lapicero—, aún sigue usando el nombre que le inventamos… ¡Bueno, señor Palmer! ¡Los papeles nos están llamando!

—Sí, doctor Mallard.

Y volvieron a estar inmerso en sus papeles, una tarde cualquiera en la morgue.

**OoOoO**

Pues eso, comentarios?


End file.
